


A Place a Car Can't Get You

by Chocolate_milk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Camping, M/M, Road Trips, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_milk/pseuds/Chocolate_milk
Summary: Atem, Marik and Bakura are forced into a soul-search road trip which takes a turn for the worse when their car crashes. Sorry, worse? More like better.





	A Place a Car Can't Get You

**Author's Note:**

> I feel a little embarrassed to have written this...  
> I've never written smut before now, also... I accidentally ended up ignoring Marik a bit during that part... sorry.  
> Don't your hopes up, basically lol  
> But let's be real here, the Atem/Bakura/Marik tag needs more love. That's why this fic came about.  
> If you see any formatting issues or typos, let me know! Thanks! '3'

.

Atem's arms were crossed tight against his chest and his eyes fixated out the window onto the fast changing scenery. He huffed. It went unsaid, the scolding on the tip of his tongue about Bakura's reckless driving. He must've been going at least 40 over the speed limit.

Justice rung through his ears but this trip had forced them into a truce of kinds. As much as he thirsted to whip Bakura into a more justice-ridden man, he resisted the urge. A truce between them had entailed a silent agreement to do absolutely nothing, crazy as that sounded. Not talk, not make eye contact, not making any contact what so ever. It didn't seem to work. Besides, Atem didn't know how much longer he could keep it up.

Atem's ear twitched, picking up a stray tapping noise, his eyes flicked over to the two in the front seats.

Marik sat passenger, next to him Bakura drove. Atem sat in the back after he finished his first three hours of driving. His crimson eyes found Marik's tan, ring embellished hand, pressed up against the window. Marik's fingers tapped like no ones business, without a single care in the world.

Atem shifted in the uncomfortable seat, scowled and settled back to watching the scenery pass them.

Tap,

Tap,

Taptaptaptaptaptap.

"Shut the fuck up," Bakura turned to Marik, hands leaving the wheel and grappling Marik's hand away from the window. Bakura had a temperamental attitude, that was for sure, obviously no longer caring about all the warnings they'd received. No fighting, or else.

Marik yanked Bakura's hand, bit it, emitting a feral growl like sound. Bakura yelped, returning the aggression and hitting the other Yami back harder.

Atem sprung into action, the warnings left his head, leaving his mind blank except for the overwhelming need to put the two underlings in there place. Serve justice! He grabbed at the two's fighting arms and yanked them away from each other.

"The wheel, Bakura! Get the wheel." Atem savoured the sour glare Bakura sent his direction. Bakura finally heeding the warnings, swerving back onto the clear track. It was so late they seemed to be the only ones out. "Yugi'll hear about this when we get back." Atem meant that as a severe threat but by the reactions he doubted either took it that way.

"Not Yugi!" Marik said, a sardonic twinge in his voice before he peeled off into maniacal laughter. He turned round to give Atem a nasty, childhood-bully-tongue-out, kind of look. His veins bulged, his eyes were bloodshot and wild. Atem figured with a frown that Marik thought this was all a big joke.

"Malik, too," Atem said, hoping that would be warning enough to those unruly pests. Ugh! It wasn't right that he'd been lumped in with these two when this punishment had been suggested. They were nothing if not savages. He sent a stern eye to Bakura from the rear view mirror, hearing Bakura cackling away also. "And Ryou."

Atem scowled harder. The two boys had keeled into insane laughter, Bakura swerving off into the side and stalling the engine. They weren't taking this serious enough.

So frequently disappointing their former hosts that it'd desensitised them to any scolding they might get. If they weren't desensitised to begin with. Atem considered their lack of compassion towards Ryou and Malik disturbing. And Yugi had the nerve to send him out with them two... cause they were 'all as bad as each other', he seethed at the words but felt guilty at the memory.

He hated the fact he'd upset his partner but not as much as he hated being around scummy fools like Bakura and Marik. He shut his mouth and stared off into the distance, trying to numb himself of the obnoxious howling coming from the two maniacs.

"My landlord" Bakura managed between hysteric laughter, turning in his seat for full effect. To piss off Atem, mostly. "What's he gonna do? Nag at me?"

That sent Marik into another load of hysterics, hitting his head against the glove compartment. Atem's lips only tightened.

"Put you in an institute where you belong..." It was wishful thinking to say Ryou would do that but anger clouded Atem's busy mind. He sent the pair a sharp glare, settled further back into his seat and decided it was time to sleep this all off.

If he could through all this laughter. He crossed his arms and he forced his eyelids shut no matter how much they wavered. He needed to catch up on his beauty sleep anyway and he had 4 and a half hours to spare until it was his turn back on the wheel, 1 and half until it was Marik's turn.

.

Three and a half days prior, while Yugi, Ryou and Malik were at school, their three counterparts spent the day at Kame game shop. There wasn't much to do while the others were at school and there was only a small margin of people who could (or would) watch over them during the day. As such, their hosts all came to an agreement to leave all three together.

Four days prior, at Kame game shop. Atem received a shiny new Nintendo Switch, a gift from Sugoroku and Yugi. The best gift he could have asked for, Atem was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to play with Yugi and everyone else.

He had the controller held in his hand, his chest felt light and airy, Sugoroku made note of how joyous he was. Atem thanked them both profusely.

Yugi held an innocent smile, his cheeks were also flush in excitement also. His eyes were shining and Atem was about to make mention on how beautiful he was. Yugi put one finger up before Atem could open his mouth.

"But you have to share it with Marik and Bakura tomorrow! Okay, 'tem?"

The prospect hadn't seemed all too terrible at the time. Bad enough to have him keep his mouth firm and closed, only giving an unenthusiastic nod back.

A half a day later, well... A fight broke out. They managed to wreck both Yugi and Atem's shared room, as well as the living room. The switch came out unscathed but the Yamis hadn't.

It wasn't a memory he reckoned he needed to consider, so Atem plopped the thought straight out his head. Out of sight, out of mind.

.

Atem's eyes flew open, his body jolted forward. Bakura had braked, probably too suddenly. Atem wondered how he'd ever passed his driving test.

Atem blinked and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, stretching and popping his muscles. He must've only slept an hour, Bakura sat in the drivers seat but Atem guessed they were about to switch. Marik looked poised and ready, hand gripped on the door handle.

"I'm driving?" Marik said, looking to Atem and Bakura in an uncharacteristic display of unsureness. A grin broke across a good half of his face when Atem nodded

"That's what we agreed to," Bakura said back, snappy as ever. "3 hours each. Remember?"

Bakura flung open his door and got out, leaving the door wide open, letting in an unwelcome breeze. Marik and Atem squinted to watch Bakura from the wind mirror in the low light as he prodded into the bushes, kicking grass with a heavy foot as he went.

"Keh, what a psycho." Marik chuckles, face in contorts, turning to Atem and making an unsavoury gesture towards Bakura receding form. Atem couldn't hold back a chuckle, the irony got him the most. Marik clambered over his seat and into the driver's side, closing the door Bakura left hanging when he got there.

Atem's focus left Marik back to the wind mirror, narrowing his eyes to find Bakura's figure gone. His eyes widen, what'd he tell Yugi if they lost Bakura at the side of the road somewhere. He glanced over to Marik who was shifting around, not bothering about wherever Bakura was off to.

"Is he leaving?" Atem asked, making sure not to sound worried or concerned. Not that was a viable worry, all the white haired demon brought him was annoyance.

"Taking a piss," Marik explained, shrugging and now rummaging through the door's pockets. Atem nodded, hitting his forehead to wake himself up an iota more. Marik sat up again, something foil that glinted in the light held in between his fingers. "He's got gum in here. Want some?"

Atem considered for a second. He didn't really want anything Bakura'd had his grubby hands on, but he could do with a minty wake up call. But he wasn't in the mood for Juicy Fruit, that was for sure.

"Depends. What flavour?"

"Don't know, don't care," Marik popped one in his own mouth and chucking a single piece over to Atem.

Atem huffed and looked it over, it looked suspiciously like Juicy Fruit but he couldn't be sure til he tried it. He huffed, plopping it into his mouth, he'd overlooked the fact Marik wasn't the most academically gifted. Could he read? Atem hadn't asked.

The gum's minty. Spearmint-y.

Bakura swung the door open, taking his seat. He slapped the gum out of Marik's grabby hands, sending them both an incredulous look. Atem looked away and smirked, seeing Bakura get angry satisfied him.

"Don't eat that! It's mine." Atem and Marik made a show of their ridiculous loud chewing, just to tick him off more. Atem chuckled to himself. Bakura hit Marik on the torso and sent Atem the stink eye.

"Keheheh, it's only gum," Marik whacked Bakura fist away, veins sticking out on his forehead.

Atem found himself nodding with Marik, a strange turn of events considering he'd never so much as agreed with the maniac before. Ganging up on Bakura might be a bonding event, Atem was glad the target had switched from himself before shaking that thought away.

"Fuck off. Don't--" Marik smacked Bakura on the side of the head, cutting him off mid speech. Atem found himself gulping, he'd have no part in this type of behaviour though. He did nothing to break it up, just sitting back and watching.

"Why?" Marik had an evil smirk and a maniacal gleam in his dull eyes. He sat back smugly in his seat, tilting his head at Bakura who was trembling with aggravation. "Did Ryou get it for widdle Bakuwa so he didn't get upset?"

Bakura didn't reply, a harsh glare spread over his suddenly flush face. He made a quick move to hit Marik but in the limited space Marik caught his arm easily.

"Awwwww," Marik cooed, poking Bakura's tan cheeks with his the hand not restraining Bakura. "Aaawwwwww.... Bakura's got a boyfriend~!"

"No!"

Atem couldn't help it, keeling over in laughter. Cooing at Bakura too, now. Adding his own voice into the chanting of 'Bakura's got a boyfriend, Bakura's got a boyfriend'.

Bakura grew hotter and redder, kicking up at the glove compartment. Like a kettle approaching boil, the climax came all too soon.

Bakura kicked the door open, stamped around despite the jeering coming from the car.

Then, raised his leg and kicked the side view mirror clean off.

It hit the ground and rustled against the grass under it.

Marik giggled like it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. Atem's jaw hung down. This was Sugoroku's car, they'd only been allowed to borrow it. What was he gonna say? What were they to do now?

Bakura sat back down as if nothing had happened, but his chest puffed out more.

"Just fucking go already," Bakura said, leaning back and forced his eyes firmly shut. Atem forced the unease out of his mind and did the same, chewing absentmindedly at his gum. There was worry time later.

Marik rustled around for a while before starting the car and jolting forward. They start the journey up again.

Atem soon fell into a stressed sleep.

.

Marik was in the zone. One hand clasped around the wheel the other laid across the windowsill. He wasn't paying much attention to the road but did he need to? No one was on the road but him. No one was awake but him.

He swerved the car to the side, giggling to himself. Glancing out the corner of his eye at the two blissfully unaware others. Marik swerved to the left, watching as Bakura's head fell to the side. He did it again to the left and watched Atem this time.

Marik smirked. This sure was funner than he anticipated.

But somehow not as fun as it could be. If only Malik was here to see and enjoy this with him. He smirked to himself, the best music to his ears was Malik's furious yells. He couldn't get enough. It was too fun, getting people riled up.

Now that he thought of Malik, a flash of recollection hit him. His eyes skittered over the car's joint CD and clock function. 2:53. About two hours until Atem's turn to drive.

Marik frowned and felt around for his phone, finding it in the front pockets of his cargo pants. He was missing the Rod terribly, frowning at it's missing holster he usually hung around his belt loop.

He stared down at his phone, no new messages. Maybe Malik had forgotten also.

He looked around, no one was awake to tell him off so he may as well see if he could get through to his creator. His lovely Malik. He dialled the number and pressed the phone up against his ear. He'd promised he'd call Malik just so ease the other's mind.

Though Malik was more than likely in the midst of a deep sleep now. Or, perhaps he was stood by the phone, awaiting Marik's phone call. The thought rushed Marik with anticipation. Perhaps Malik was so lonely without him that he'd get Rishid to come and pick him up.

Or maybe not. The call brings him through to voicemail.

Veins bulged in his forehead, he scowled at the device. He grumbled at it before trying again.

_"...Marik? What the-- it's 3 AM! This better be important,"_ Malik's static-y voice radiated through, causing a rather demented smile to pass Marik's face. Marik sped up happily at hearing Malik's voice. _"Is that an engine I hear? Why haven't you guys stopped somewhere to rest?"_

"Malik!" Marik called, cutting off and over anything his better half might have had to say. He swerved around the road excitedly. "Did you miss me? Guess who I missed?"

Marik had a cruel sneer building up, still not that chuffed with Malik, despite his enthusiasm. It was Malik who suggested the damned road trip anyway. Marik was a little resentful, eye twitching.

A long, distorted sigh sounded from Marik's end of the speaker. _"Why would I?"_ Malik asked through, like the question was that hard to answer. _"I don't know...me?"_

"No," Marik clenched his hand around the wheel. "The millennium rod. If it were here this trip would've been a lot funner, Malik-y. They're so boring! I can't stand it. I wanna be with my rod. Bring it to me now!"

Marik's thoughts soon twisted to somewhere else, completely absorbed on his missing Rod until he was so engrossed it was all he could think about. The down side to having little else to think about than the empty road, Malik's velvety voice and his best, most missing possession.

Marik was unfortunately prone to temper tantrums, though usually he wasn't driving during them. In fact he never was.

_"Alright?"_ Malik said back, huffing and probably thinking about his missed sleep. _"Can I go back to bed now?"_

Bakura blinked awake on Marik's side, rubbing the sleep out his eyes.

"No! I told you already, you have to bring it to me!" Marik hit his hand against the window, hearing Atem grunting behind him. Bakura was giving him a strange look which went ignored, wondering who Marik was screaming at. The phone was obscured by Marik's spiky fringe. "Now!"

"Focus on the road," Bakura said out of nowhere, noticing the phone belatedly. His reflexes weren't the same when he was moments up from sleep. The road was still straight as it had been up and until now, but within the next mile it began to look windy.

_"What do you want me to do about it?"_ Malik sounded like he was scowling now. Not the nicest tone he held but Marik didn't find himself caring.

"Shut up! I do what I want," Marik said mostly to Bakura who was making mad grabs for the abandoned wheel. Marik hit his hand away, showing off his canines in a strange not-smile. His veins were prominent and angry now, throbbing with every wave of rage that washed over him.

Atem groaned in the back seat. "Will you two be quiet. Please." He was groggy sounding, obviously not awake yet.

"You're going to kill us all, Psycho!" Bakura was livid, they fell into a sort of one-handed, limited space, fist fight. Now trying to overpower Marik to get his hand on the wheel.

_"I don't know what you want me to say,"_ Malik said. There was another moment of silence from Malik's side whereas he listened in on all the action. He felt almost unsure if this all was a fever dream. _"Is that Bakura? Wait... You're not driving, are you?"_

Marik let out a bark of insane laughter, throwing his head back. He was still returning Bakura's stunted punches. "So what if I am? What're you gonna do about it?"

.

"But Marik, you don't have a--"

If Marik could've felt the sudden rush of cold terror that burst through Malik's veins, he would've laughed his head off.

The phone line went dead.

Malik stared at the device, all traces of sleep left his features and brought a mask of absolute fear instead. He took a few deep breaths. It must've been a prank call, after all that was what friends did on road trips, play around. Prank people, har har har.

Somehow Malik thought this probably wasn't so funny.

So much for Atem and Bakura being the responsible ones (well, not so much Bakura). It wasn't like they'd let Marik, crazy ol' Marik, drive. Malik tried to calm down with this thought.

After all, Atem was there. Atem wouldn't let Marik drive, not when Marik didn't have a license or a single shred of care for anybody's well being.

Malik frantically pushed in the Mutou household's number.

.

"Wake up!" Bakura shouted at Atem who was still bridging between wakefulness and the land of sleep. Marik was hitting against him still with both his hands, in a sort of anger tantrum. Bakura bit his lip, letting out a feral growl, slamming back.

Atem startled awake, taking in the show unfolding in front of his very eyes.

Marik threw his phone to the side, hitting the radio. He let out an enraged war cry before renewing his already strenuous attempts to keep Bakura sticky fingers off the wheel. Marik tensed when he felt hands coming from behind him too, trying to secure his wheel.

"Stop! It's my turn, not yours." Marik grit his teeth, shoving back against the seat with impressive force, crushing Atem's hands between a rock and hard place.

Atem struggled. The severity of the situation kicking in, Marik was unhinged; he'd neglected the wheel for whatever reason. Atem could see the harsh bend up ahead.

"Marik," Atem said with a strong voice, hoping to snap him out of it or at least distract him long enough to have Bakura grab the wheel. His own hands ached against Marik's strong back. Considering none of them had seat belts on it was likely they'd all meet their demise but Atem held strong. "Marik, there's a bend coming up. Grab the wheel or your punishment will be severe."

"Fuck off," Bakura hissed, still hitting at Marik. He sent Atem a hard look to say he wasn't helping any, Atem scowled.

Marik in a fit of anger, stomped his foot on the pedal. Accelerating. A twisted smile overtook his face, he stared back at Atem the best he could still mid fist fight with Bakura and still pressed hard against the former-Pharaoh's hands.

"Please, I don't ca--ARRGHH!"

The car jolted as it left the road, throwing Marik and Bakura against the windshield. Atem braced himself against the back of Marik's seat.

They all let out shouts as the car shifted and fell, causing Marik to fall toward Bakura who ended up pressed up to the passenger door. Atem was still latched onto the back of Marik's seat. He peeked one eye open when the jolting from the car settled.

The car was certainly on it's side. In a dyke. Sugoroku's car. Oh, shit.

Atem's eyes widened comically, letting go of his grasp on the seat and plunge down against the far door. Atem groaned, he'd slammed down harder than needed. He stood awkwardly, sideways, poking his head through the gap in between the two front seats. Assessing the other twos damage.

Bakura was splayed out on the door, eyes shut tightly and a grimace over his face. Marik was laid across him, hand spread out around him, head hidden in the crook of Bakura's neck. It almost looked like... like..

Atem hit himself, shaking the thought off.

"Are you alright?" He called down. There was no blood, but by the position, Bakura easily could've hit his head.

Bakura's eyes snap open to reveal his sharp light violet eyes, piercing through Atem. "What do you think?" He spat, pushing Marik's form who languidly makes his way off. Bakura grasps his arm at Marik's retreat, face contorting painfully for a single second before he too makes his way up into an awkward stance. Car door's weren't exactly designed to be stood on.

"Why do I bother?" Atem grumbled and began climbing out the car. He manages to swing to door open to find, yes, they were indeed laid sideways along a ditch. He clambered out and onto the top of the gully, prickly grass bristled against the palm of his hands.

Atem stood back and reviewed the scenery. Deserted road surrounded by rapeseed fields, car tossed in a ditch, no sight of Domino, even in the far distance.

The driver side door opened next, flinging up into open air. Marik clambered out, expressionless. Atem held his tongue on the harsh scolding on the tip on his lips. He took a deep breath instead, crossing his arms and watching Bakura elegantly climb out.

Bakura launched Marik's phone onto the grassy landing. They watched, sombre, as it plopped onto the soft earth.

"It's dead," Bakura said, pointing accusingly at Marik who shrugged. "You threw it and now it's--"

"Stop." Atem pushed Bakura back from where he was gaining menacingly on Marik, hoping to break up the fight before it started. It was the last thing they needed at 3 AM. They needed to stay calm and work it out, fighting would slow them down.

"Keh, this your fault, if you hadn't distracted me I wouldn't have done that. Apologise. Now." Marik had a powerful stance, sending the two a challenging look. Bakura growled and Atem pushed at his chest again.

"Marik, sit down. Bakura, you sit down too." Atem sent them both a look of authority which they both overlook, glaring at each other.

"Apologise? For what? Trying to save our asses?" Bakura let out a dry, sardonic sounding laugh. He ignored Atem, facing off Marik instead. "Fuck you."

"Thank you, oh so responsible Bakura, for saving us all... breaking my phone..." Marik said, sarcasm dripping from his tongue, mock bowing. He crossed his arms and sent a smug smirk toward Bakura. "We have to sit outside for a while, big deal. I'm just trying to make this snooze-fest more exciting. Admit it, if we had the Items with us--"

"Well we don't!" Bakura snapped, getting all up in Marik's face. "If we did, you'd be the first to know. I'd send you all the way to Hell."

Marik raised an eyebrow. "Bet you'd fail at that, too."

"Oh that is it--"

"That's enough!" Atem hit them by the chest, separating them and finally gaining their attention. Atem took a deep breath, more to calm himself but the others seemed to calm with him. "We're stranded." He pointed at the empty horizon, roads upon roads upon roads. "Let's not waste our energy, we need a plan of action."

Bakura pushed away from Atem's hand and glared back, stepping away from them. "What do you suppose we do, then?"

It didn't sound like much of question, more of a jibe. But it was like that with Bakura.

Atem cleared his throat and found both Marik and Bakura's eyes were on him. "First, we check the car. There might be some useful supplies." They stared down at the car lying on it's side. "If we're lucky, there's a usable phone in there."

Marik sent Bakura a considering look which goes ignored before turning to the former Pharaoh.

"Let's camp," Marik said. Staring out into the fields that stretched for miles, something in the greenery pulled him in. He wanted to explore it, that sensation spread through his body from his bones to the blood pumping through his veins. Atem and Bakura would struggle to convince him to stay away.

Bakura shook his head and climbed down into the dyke, to the far end of the car. Opening the car boot without much ado and rummaging through.

"We shouldn't," Atem said after moments of thought. Marik still stared into the vast fields, a few were in bloom but others were near empty. "If we stray too far from the car, when help comes, they won't be able to find us."

He was certain Yugi and the others would come looking for them ASAP. Camping now would be irresponsible.

"Keh, live a little."

Atem frowned, that wasn't the words from someone heeding your advice. He shook his head, eyes falling to Bakura who was half-in half-out the boot.

"Anything useful, Bakura?" Atem called down, rewarded by Bakura poking his head out the boot and shooting him a nasty glare.

"What do you think?" Bakura pulled out two blankets and threw them up from the ditch and onto the side of the road. Soon came a cooler box and a few bags filled with miscellaneous items. Bakura shut the car boot and clambered back out the gully, grasping a bag containing god knows what.

"A 'no' would suffice," Atem muttered to himself, ignoring the hard looks he received. Bending down and grabbing the cooler box.

Marik grabbed the blankets and a bag, sending the bag in Bakura's grasp a knowing smirk which Bakura reciprocates. Atem felt maybe he wasn't in on the joke. Ha, not like he really minded, Bakura and Marik could be all buddy-buddy if they wanted. Atem wanted nothing to do with that.

"We can keep warm with those while we wait," Atem said, gesturing to the quilts. He's greeted by incredulous looks, Marik chucks a single blanket at Atem.

"Did you not hear me?" Marik questioned. "Camping. C-A-M-P-I-N.G."

"Yeah, loser," Bakura turned and followed Marik through the ditch to the other side where they would trespass across the fields and perhaps get into even more trouble. Atem watched, unimpressed. "You can wait here. I'm sure Yugi will come and save his damsel in distress in no time."

Atem scowled, before looking down at the box in his grasp. "Good luck. I have the food!" He expected them to falter somewhat but they were unfazed. Atem bit his lip, watching them for a little longer.

He was the one put in charge for keeping the others in line.

He was the responsible one.

How could you be responsible over people fields away?

"Sorry, Yugi, Sugoroku." Atem let out a withering sigh, gazing at the roughed up car. He bent down grabbed the remaining bags and ran after them.

.

Bakura and Marik stopped walking after finding a clearing at the side of one of the many fields. They'd been strolling for what felt like an age and Atem caught up to them a minute later. Atem heaved a sigh as he got closer, they were bickering like kids over a pile of sticks. He placed the cooler box on the ground and stood by.

"Hold this one up like this and drape the blanket over it like... like so... Behold, a shelter."

"..! That'll fall at the slightest wind you moron," Bakura was saying, dislodging one of the sticks and watching it topple over, "It has no structure, so it won't work. You need to do it like this..."

Lo and behold, Bakura's den looked a hundred times more stable. Atem didn't stop and gawk, he wouldn't let himself. He found himself wishing he was back in the car, in the warmth.

Marik sent Atem a hard look, pulling his gaze away from the shelter with his arms crossed. "Tell him he's not doing it right," Marik pointed at Bakura who was now settling the second blanket into the den with a smug smile. "Mine was better."

Atem glanced to the side, not sure what to say. He didn't want to cause another episode from Marik, but Bakura's den was undeniably a lot better. Marik was watching him expectantly, Atem shrugged.

"You could get some firewood?" Atem suggested, knowing it wasn't really what Marik wanted to hear-- nor was it a proper answer.

"I will. Then I'll come back and burn it all down." Marik stomped his foot and walked off.

Bakura sat in the den, looking up. He still looked smug, staring off at Marik's receding form before his attention snapped over to Atem. Bakura motioned for Atem to come sit down in the den too.

Atem's eyebrows furrowed at that. Yeah, it looked comfy. Yeah, he wanted to sit in it. But, someone like Bakura must've had ulterior motives. He looked away from the white-haired man and stared back at where Marik had disappeared too.

They got along so terribly that Atem knew Bakura wouldn't even be polite without an evil plan backing the actions up.

"What? Are you going to stand around all night? Fine by me." Bakura laid back onto the blanket, maybe his pride was aching a little. Atem tried not to notice the sparse room next to him, just enough room for another body.

Now that he thought of it, the den was minuscule! Tiny. Not big enough for the three of them.

"We're all sleeping in there?" Atem asked, watching one of Bakura's eyes pop open. No way Atem would...huddle... with the two of them. No way.

"Yes." Bakura sat back up and pulled on a testing smirk. "Not good enough for you, your highness?"

Atem crossed his arms and walked toward the den, ignoring Bakura's mocking words. He examined the top of it, on of the blankets draped over it. It didn't look too strong, but sturdy enough to keep it from falling down mid night and waking them all up.

The sides were patchy where the blanket couldn't reach, letting in a refreshing breeze. Atem's lip tightened, if it got any colder that would less than desirable.

Finally, he crouched down and crawled in next to Bakura, who watched him like a hawk. Bakura smugly laid down again, like he knew Atem couldn't fight the urge to enter his dwelling too long. He was right.

Atem squelched back the feeling of shame; he didn't like backing down, and he didn't like being friendly with Bakura. But once he was inside the feeling diminished.

"Nice, huh?" Bakura said, eyes closed, smirk still embellished over his face. "You learn to be crafty when you don't have permanent residence. Or a palace."

Atem made sure to keep his head down, mind his hair break the top of the shelter. He zoned out of Bakura's speech lest it dampen his mood. It was homely, that was for sure. Somehow comfy despite the fact the flooring was a single blanket.

He sat down and the size was perfect for the two of them.

"Tell me again, how is Marik fitting in here?"

Bakura shook his head, "Don't worry about it." They heard rustling around outside, Bakura peeked through a crack in the wall. "Well, speak of the devil..."

Marik threw down a pitiful pile of twigs. He sent a mean look to the den and then to the inhabitants inside.

"There." Marik kicked the pile. "Where's the lighter?"

Atem clambered out the den, looking at the sticks. The sinking feeling hit hit, yeah, he should've stayed in the car. Another thing they couldn't materialise out of thin air. A lighter, more space.

He looked down at Bakura, the only one who might've known the in's and out of primal living. Bakura shrugged.

"Fucking great," Marik said, veins beginning to bulge on his forehead and cheeks. He kicked the sticks again, this time sending them rolling off every which way. "That's it, I'm making my own camp."

"Marik!" Atem called out to him, losing the blond would be a chip on his reputation as the responsible one. What'd he tell Yugi? Malik?

Bakura cut in, coming out from the shelter. "We have a perfectly good one right here."

"Keh, not good enough for me," Marik started to stroll off.

Bakura grabbed the bag he'd stashed away in the den and gallivants over to Marik. Atem stood, not quite in earshot to hear what they were talking about. He watched Bakura open the bag and show Marik something in it. Hidden out of Atem's view, making him frown.

What ever it was that Bakura showed him cheered Marik up plenty. Marik's dead violet eyes filled with mirth, glancing over to the item in the bag over to Bakura and finally to Atem, assessing him. A weird, predatory look passing his features.

Atem shifted and decided not to dwell on it. Marik Ishtar having strange expressions wasn't anything new after all.

Bakura and Marik returned, trekking over. An air of peace loomed over them, a complete 360 to the stroppy moodiness from before. Marik made his way to the den and Bakura dawdled a few paces behind, gathering up Marik's discarded firewood.

"I don't get them..." Atem murmured, closing his eyes. They weren't at all alike-- but he supposed this wasn't all bad.

He quite enjoyed camping, an invited change from the Kame shop or the Museum. The company was temperamental but he could deal with it. If the car crash part (scratch that, all the car bits) were omitted, he could even say he was having fun. Still, he wouldn't bother to call the two his friends. No way. Never.

Bakura approached him, crouching by the shelter and setting up the wood. "Get out of my way," he said, gesturing for Atem to get back in the den. "I can deal with this on my own."

Atem resisted the urge to argue. Now that he thought about it, he was dying for sweet slumber. It was about 4 AM, way past bedtime. The den looked irresistible, even with Marik's body spread over the small space.

He made his way up to the den's opening, waiting for Marik to move to the side, or something. They fell into a silent stare off, Marik not moving at all. Finally, Atem prodded the dormant body with his foot. Still nothing.

"Marik," Atem said in warning, nudging him harder.

Marik moved to the side an inch, leaving a small, very small, space for Atem to sit. With a justified sulk, Atem made move into the cramped spot. He sat awkwardly on his knees, not looking down at Marik who was gazing up on him. Instead he watched Bakura twirl a stick into a pile of kindling. He'd seen the practice in movies but in never real life.

Primitive living really was something else.

Atem felt a hand grab his shoulder and looks down. Meeting Marik's glazed over eyes, Atem sent him a look of confusion.

"Gyack!"

Atem cushioned his fall with his arms splaying out either side, one arm grasping one of the logs holding up the den. The other arm grasped comfortably over Marik's chest.

"Kehehe, sorry." Marik didn't look apologetic, letting his grip on Atem's shoulder fall. "You didn't look comfortable." Marik sounded like he half expected Atem to thank him for the rough treatment, causing Atem to whip his arm off Marik.

It didn't have half the effect he'd wanted, considering he was still lying over both Marik's leg and shoulder.

"You pushed me," Atem said, trying to sit up and feeling himself be pushed down again. He sent Marik a harsh glare. "I won't stand for childishness, Marik."

"Lie down for it then," Bakura said, making a surprise appearance, eyes gazing over the scene in front of him. Atem flushed, in anger and embarrassment, shoving away from Marik who laughed ominously. "Fire's done," Bakura explained, then he sent Marik a knowing look and tilted his head, "I was thinking we should play a game."

Atem made no move to get up, glaring at Bakura. Marik enthusiastically shot out the den and went by the fire, which was roaring by now.

"I won't fall for those tricks," Atem said, watching a smirk trail onto Bakura's face. He put his finger up and pointed at him. "A shadow game."

Bakura chuckled and shook his head, he looked devilish, unreliable-- Atem wasn't going to accept any invitation to game. The last thing he'd want was to reunite with Yugi and the others and have to explain that his companions mind's were well and truly minced.

"We don't have the items, remember?"

Okay, he'd forgotten that detail. How could he, it was the very detail that led them up to this situation, if only they'd had the item's they wouldn't have crashed the car! Then again, perhaps they'd be dead, too.

Bakura stepped away from the den and toward Marik and the blazing fire before stopping and turning his head around to assess his rival. Atem felt unnerved, even as Bakura began treading away. Something about that gaze made him feel exposed, naked.

He lied back, listening to rustling of the grass as Bakura made his way over to Marik. He closed his eyes and savoured the short lived silence.

Soon he could hear laughing, sticks being thrown around and words he was a smidgen too far away to make out. Atem's eyes snap open. He couldn't help it, his curiosity had been piqued.

Were they still playing? If so, what? Duel Monsters? Cards, DS, maybe just rough housing?

If they were, was it too late to join?

Atem's body made the decision to check before his sleepy mind came to terms with it, sitting up and rustling around on the blanket. He made his way up and trampled around in the low light, making his way towards the fire that illuminated everything around it.

He could see Marik and Bakura's faces illuminated, their eyes flicking over to him at the movement. He saw the exact moment smirks trailed over their mouths. Atem couldn't calm the inkling of a feeling that told him he should turn and around and go back to sleep.

He felt like prey. But he walked on anyway.

"You've finally come?" Bakura asked, rhetorically. Gesturing for Atem to sit on the empty log next to the fire. They had two empty logs, one set out like a table and the others as makeshift chairs. They didn't seem to be doing anything really. Bakura's bag was discarded by their feet and as Atem went to sit their eyes drew to it.

"So I have." Atem had the smallest feeling of suspicion gaining on him but he pushed it back, sending them both a narrow eyed, tight lipped smirk.

Bakura and Marik appeared cunning, the air around the two males was inexplicable. Like they knew something Atem didn't. An unnerving sensation prickled the back of his neck.

The two exchanged a look, Marik keeled off into giggles.

"Here to play, then?" Marik asked, large smile over his face. Atem nodded, and Marik made a mad dash for Bakura's discarded bag, but Bakura snatched it up first. Marik pouted and sat back down.

"We'll play this first," Bakura reached in and pulled out UNO. "Work our way to the good stuff."

Atem let himself relax, nodding to the suggestion. He'd been sure something sinister laid in the bag, but it was looking like his unease was unfounded. He could definitely go for a game of UNO-- but, what 'the good stuff' was, he could only shrug. Best not pondering on it.

Everyone was in game mode while Bakura began dealing the cards.

Inevitably, every game seemed tipped in Atem's favour.

"This isn't fair!" Marik chucked his cards to the ground after the tenth match. The sun had begun to rise, but only slightly. There still wasn't enough light to make out where all the cards had gone off to.

"That's it, we're playing something else," Bakura said, left feeling around on the ground for the abandoned cards. He glanced back over to his bag, smirking up at Marik before addressing Atem. "You in?"

"Well..." Atem faltered, staring back at the den. He'd promised himself he'd at least try and get a decent night sleep, but the adrenaline rush games gave him was still running through his veins. But, sleep called. He looked back to see Bakura and Marik watching him like a hawk. He shrugged in reply.

"Pussy," Marik taunted.

"It's not like you, the King of Games, to back down from a challenge.... I imagine this game won't be too challenging. There will be no winners, after all." Bakura had a glint in his eye, staring down Atem. He retrieved his bag and fingered the hemming on the handle. "Just for the entertainment value."

Atem's eyebrow quirked. Okay, he was curious now. Since when did his two rivals want anything else than to beat him in a game. It was fishy to assume they'd want to play... whatever game this was.... with him, anyway.

Marik sat on the log like a child awaiting candy, watching them both with glazed over eyes.

"I'll ask again, are you in?" Bakura asked, a menacing aura over him.

Atem turned to the den again, back to Marik who waited in anticipation. To Bakura who stood, one eyebrow cocked, a hand grasped on his ominous bag.

The answer was obvious. Atem didn't back down from challenges, especially when games were involved.

"I'm in."

Bakura smirked as to say 'as I thought' and Marik shifted in what Atem guessed was excitement. The look in their purple eyes were peculiar, deep and captivating.

Atem tore his own eyes away, watching as Bakura's hand disappeared into the bag and retrieving a small silky bag. Bakura threw it at Atem, who caught it most gracefully.

"What is it?" Atem prodded at the bag, seeing that Bakura wasn't retrieving anything else. It felt like a dice, or something hard and octagonal-- perhaps dodecagon. What game did you play only with dice? He stared up, about to question this, to see them once again assessing his every move.

"Open it," Marik said, impatience was beginning to shine through. His veins jutted out and pulsed. Atem wondered if Marik'd finally lost it.

"Open it," Bakura ushered, mirroring Marik. Sitting back down onto his seat, nudging toward Atem a little. "As the winner of our last game, you can have the first go."

Atem pulled the string holding the bag shut and emptied items into his hand. As he suspected, a twelve sided dice fell into his open palm. The game didn't seem any more clear. If he squinted he could just about make out a pattern on each side of the dice, though the low light restricted his vision. He tried to make his way closer to the fire to have it illuminated but found himself interrupted.

"Throw it," Bakura said, sounding insistent. His arms were crossed and he smirked smugly. Atem began talk but Bakura cut him off, putting up a hand. "Roll the dice, then I'll explain the rules. Easier as."

Atem frowned, threw the dice onto the makeshift table.

It rolled and clacked into position.

Atem glanced up expectantly, to find Marik doing the exact same. Bakura took the dice in between his thumb and forefinger, moving off his chair and toward the fire. Bakura chuckled, stood in front of the fire. Even his silhouette looked ominous.

"As promised," Bakura began, looking back at them, "rules are as such: roll the dice, whatever action it falls on, you have to perform on the person to your right, which would be me."

Atem's frown deepened, Bakura had yet to unveil the dice. The smirk on the former-spirit's face told him all he needed to know though-- he couldn't help it, heat pooled through his veins.

Marik shifted at his side, staring Atem down with a hungry look.

"What did the dice fall on?" Atem asked. Something was burning inside of him.

A wicked smirk befell Bakura. "Look for yourself." Bakura grabbed Atem forward and pulled them toward the fire, Marik trailing after like a lost puppy. He held the dice at eye level, steady between his fingers.

Atem squinted, he could just about make out a inscription of a figure on their knees, in front of another crude looking figure. He felt his face flush, anticipation squashing the annoyance. He glanced at the two others, both red faced and undoubtedly sleazy looking.

"Did you plan all of this? The crash?" Atem couldn't help the question blurting out, but it all seemed to sketchy.

Marik's face soured, grabbing Atem by the collar and forcing him downward in front of Bakura. "No. Don't talk about that."

Atem swallowed after glaring up at them, hearing the unmistakable sound of the zip being dragged down. His attention was grabbed to the crotch of Bakura's jeans, which were being hiked lower onto his hips. Distracting him from any other thoughts.

"Don't be too impressed," Bakura said, rubbing the bulging fabric of his underwear with a trembling hand before reaching in and pulling out his hard, throbbing and leaking length. It bobbed upwards, hitting Atem unceremoniously on the nose leaving a daub of precum behind.

Marik burst into boyish laughter, Atem frowned. This wasn't as sexy as he imagined things like this usually went down. He wiped at his nose.

He felt a hand grapple onto his hair, pulling him only forward. He gulped as he got closer to it, apprehension budding below the surface. The laughter didn't help. He wasn't one to back down from a challenge but he'd never done this before, he had a feeling Bakura and Marik had too high expectations.

He looked up at them, past Bakura's insistent, untouched cock.

"I--"

"Hurry up," Bakura said over him, grabbing harder at his hair. An intense look in his eyes. "I don't care if you don't know how to do it, just open your mouth."

A sudden competitiveness overtook him, as well as something else. Anticipation.

Atem grumbled, averted his eyes from Bakura's head and onto the other head instead. He rose his hand, touching at the shaft. It was warm, warmer than he'd been expecting and the head was dribbling out precum. More than Atem was used to, he was sure his never got that amount before any stimulation. Maybe Bakura was a medical anomaly. The thought made him snicker.

He rubbed at the shaft, feeling Bakura's long groan rumble through the flesh. He could hear Marik's zip going too. He glanced up to find them both staring down at him, more flushed than before. The previous cockiness melted away into a kind of lusty captivation.

Atem's tongue poked out, licking at the glistening head. The taste was salty and vaguely musky. He resigned his tongue back into his mouth, opting to pull at the shaft instead. Bakura's hips jut forwards with each flick of his hand.

"Lick it again," Marik said, sounding breathy. Atem looked up at him, he was stood panting, cock in hand, stroking desperately and staring right down at Atem. The attention was strange but in no way unwelcome.

He complied, lapping at the length again. Marik let out a long groan, throwing his head back. Bakura still stared down at him, before reaching down and fingering at Atem jaw.

"Open," Bakura said, voice steady. Atem did, but not to the degree Bakura wanted. He found that out when Bakura reached his other hand down and roughly pried open his mouth. Another drizzle of precum left Bakura's length, glimmering in the light of the fire. Atem couldn't help the heat pooling around his pelvis.

"God. Just do it already, Bakura," Marik said, hand leaving his penis to grasp Atem's hair, pulling him further toward Bakura. Bakura rewarded him with a glare, swatting his hand away and replacing it with his own. Marik frowned, returning his hands to their previous endeavour, jerking himself roughly.

Atem's mouth was drool-y when he was pushed forward, jaw aching as the hard object was pushed inside. The fear he had that it wouldn't fit, at least not comfortably, wasn't unfounded. He grabbed Bakura's hips to push him at bay, hearing a growl of annoyance.

He tongued the head and around the small sliver of shaft in his mouth, glaring up at Bakura. The grip on his hair was unwavering, Marik's hand soon joined too, yanking at the roots of Atem's hair.

Atem suckled the best he could, trying to ignore the ill tasting fluid assaulting his mouth. He could tell he was doing an adequate job by the panting he heard from above him but the insistent grappling at his head told him he needed to do more than adequate.

He pushed himself off Bakura's now dripping with spit erection, his scalp burning from Marik's tough grip. He looked up at Bakura with a serious face, overlooking the situation.

"Do you want me to choke?" Atem asked, annoyance bubbling up. Take it for these two to boss him around like this... just because he was on his knees didn't mean he would take it. "I'll only use my hands."

Bakura scowled down at him.

Marik did too, not wavering his ministrations. "Didn't take you for a quitter," was jeered. Marik was redden and sweating but still managed to look mocking too. "The former pharaoh of Egypt, the King of Games, intimidated by a dick. Pathetic."

Atem knew it was just taunts but his competitive spirit flared. He sent Marik a vindictive look before enveloping Bakura in his mouth again.

He heard a harsh intake of breath and Marik snickering cruelly. He swallowed down until he was a quarter way down the shaft, suddenly all too aware of the feeling of the thick head bumping on the opening of his throat. He swallowed around it, trying to give some kind of stimulation, his wet tongue caressing all the flesh it could reach.

Bakura seemed pleased enough, rocking his hips and throwing his head backwards. Marik also seemed appreciative of the show, staring down and monitoring the performance, biting on his lip.

Atem continued his duty. He wasn't all that sure where to go from here. He couldn't get it in any further without choking or gagging and his jaw was beginning to ache. Maybe if he licked enough, Bakura would cum quickly? Right, Atem lapped at the flesh more insistent than before, watching up as Bakura's face contorted in ecstasy.

Atem chest puffed up. But of course, he was just that good.

It was smooth sailing from there, Atem bobbing his head back and forth on the engulfed length, using his hands to rub the rest of it. He was sure Bakura was reaching his climax, hips thrusting needily into Atem's mouth, member pulsating.

It was just the two of them for a second, Atem on his knees, untouched and erect. Bakura stood above him as a sovereign.

Marik made himself known again, pulling at Atem's hair and yanking him back and off, earning him two disbelieving looks. He gave them a sulky look.

"What am I supposed to do?" Marik looked south to his neglected cock.

Bakura stepped back, assessing Atem's dishevelled form before turning to Marik. He smirked a little, gesturing to his bag on the ground. "Bring the bag, then come to the den."

Atem grunted, knees scraping against the earth as he's hauled up by the shoulder. Bakura lugged him along toward the den, a spring in his step.

Premonition grew on him as he gazed up at Bakura and back to the den, the nice blanketed ground. He didn't have to time to wonder about what they would be doing (he could guess as much) before he was dragged down into the den and on top of Bakura.

Atem found himself straddled over Bakura's hips, legs splayed out on both sides. Atem's leather covered erection bumping against Bakura's, a heat igniting between them. His anxieties diminished, leaning in and capturing Bakura's ajar lips with his own.

Bakura kissed back passionately, nibbling at Atem's bottom lip and pulling him in ever closer. Their tongues lapped at each others, leaving a trail of spit down both their chins. Sucking and nipping at each others lips.

They pulled apart when a hard object was thrown at them, hitting Atem in square on his back. He spun around to find Marik prowling into the shelter, a perverse smirk on his lips. Unnerving.

He picked up the item, a large to medium bottle of lotion. Atem blanched. Wait! Lotion?!

"I'm not doing that!" Atem said, the level of finality he meant to hold faltered into a more unsure sound. His erection seemed to be thinking for him, convincing him that maybe it wouldn't be too bad... He threw the lotion bottle to the side, Bakura caught it aptly.

"Whatever you say," Marik said, pulling his top up and off, discarding it to the side. Atem twisted in Bakura's lap, not trusting Marik enough to sit with his back turned. Marik crouched until he was sat on his knees, leaning forward until his head rested on the crook of Atem's neck. Breathing out a warm puff of air onto the skin of his neck before Marik nibbled on it. "But it will make it feel better. Though, if you're like me, you'll enjoy the pain."

Atem was roughly shoved down until he was on his elbows, body leaving Bakura's and falling onto the blanket instead. In front of him, Marik's erection stood proudly. It was veiny and big, bigger than Atem's own and bigger than Bakura's before. Maybe he drooled a little, but it was hard to tell with the previous dribble still wet on his chin.

He covered up his interest with a frown, eyeing Marik. Marik who rolled his eyes and pumped his cock impatiently, moving closer to Atem's lips.

Now with the experience to back it up, Atem's engulfed the head, gliding the shaft into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it. His competitive spirit egging him on to do his best.

He bobbed up and down, Marik grunting every time he went down a little further. More drool leaked from Atem's open mouth. Atem felt his trousers being hiked down on his hips, pulled half way down his thighs. He pulled from Marik's length to glance back.

Greeted by Bakura's menacing smirk, one hand grasping the lotion and the other groping at Atem's backside. Atem's eyebrows furrowed, a warning on the tip of his tongue.

He doesn't managed to say anything but a bunch of muffled words as Marik yanked his head back. Atem's mouth was pried open, Marik's length forcing itself inside. Marik let out a low growl, thrusting his hips and enveloping himself further into the moist cavern.

Atem choked, struggling to push himself back. It was in deeper than before, deeper than it should have been. He could feel it throbbing at the back of his throat.

"No teeth," Marik grit out. Grabbing Atem's spiky hair and manually pulling him back and forth. The treatment was rough, Atem didn't know what he expected, this was Marik after all.

Tears gathered at the side of his crimson eyes, resisting the urge to gag if he could help it. He attempted to glare up, save himself at least some of his dignity. The lusty look he received in return confirmed his suspicions that he only looked pathetic, eyes watering and dribbling.

"If I knew it was so easy to reduce you to a mess like this, I would have done this a lot sooner," Bakura said from behind him, still feeling up Atem's ass.

Atem spluttered in reply, Marik forcing himself into his mouth again. He flinched at the foreign sensation of Bakura trailing two slick finger's along and over his ass cheeks, rubbing gently. He gulped and swallowed around the object in his mouth, trying to keep his mind off Bakura's sticky fingers.

It wouldn't hurt too bad, would it? Either way, Atem's pride didn't leave time for negotiating with the other two. Instead he hitched his hips up, receiving an appreciative pat from Bakura.

Marik pulled out with much ado, watching the trail of spit attaching them. He nodded at Bakura, saying something unspoken, something Bakura obviously understood. Atem found himself being pulled up and pushed back until he was lying flat on his back, Bakura and Marik looming above him.

His shirt was pulled off and his trousers and underwear came with it, thrown to the side. His body was scanned over hungrily.

Marik ducked his head, coming down to Atem's navel, nipping and sucking on the flesh causing Atem to gasp. Marik snickered, his ministrations becoming rougher as he continued, slowly making his way up to Atem's chest, biting at his nipples.

Bakura smirked down at him, though Atem couldn't barely see him through his glazed over eyes, before he disappeared from view. Atem arched up into Marik touches and bites, until Marik began nibbling at his neck and Atem threw his head back. He felt hands on his thighs which quivered sensitively.

Two of the fingers were slick with lotion, as they were before, rubbing circles into the flesh of his thighs. Atem moved to tell him off only to find his mouth occupied by Marik who moved swiftly up to kiss him, distracting him.

Marik was an aggressive kisser, biting and nipping at Atem's lips. Latching on before lapping up where he'd bitten and plunging his tongue in. Aggressive and dominant, although Atem put up a worthy fight, he felt himself being taken over fully. He found his legs being shifted up and over Bakura's shoulders, causing him to lose the rhythm of the kiss and Marik to overtake him even more.

Atem reached his arms firm around Marik's neck, pulling at the unruly blond spikes, trying to gain dominance over his rival. Marik suckled and bit harder, almost distracting Atem from the strange sensation of a wet finger breaching the rim of his hole.

Atem yelped, trying to distance himself from the penetration. He tried to thrust himself down and away from it, finding Marik was coming down with him, lapping over Atem's closed lips. The finger was relentless, twisting around and rocking in and out until the peculiarity of it disappeared.

He shifted his hips uncomfortable when he felt another finger push in, letting out an uncomfortable groan which Marik comes away at, gazing down at him with hazy eyes.

"Do you like it?" Marik asked, panting onto Atem's mouth. He tore his eyes away and looked down to where Atem's painfully neglected erection lay, and where Bakura's fingers were working their magic.

Atem shrugged in reply, looking to the side. The more he considered the foreign feeling, the stranger it all felt. Did he like the feeling? Even he didn't know.

Not until the fingers massaged over a spot deep inside him, pressing over it again and again. Atem's head rolled back, groaning.

Marik nipped over Atem's neck, cock straining in anticipation. If Bakura didn't get a move on, Marik didn't know if he'd last much longer.

Bakura thrust his digits in and out, hitting Atem's prostate time and again. His tongue stuck out the corner of his lips and his breath came out in quick puffs of air. Atem was ready by now, Bakura certainly was too.

He pulled out his two fingers, relishing the disappointed whinge Atem made. "So needy," he murmured, grasping the lotion. He coated himself thoroughly, biting his lip.

Atem gasped, feeling the head of Bakura's cock pressed against him. Marik gave him a wet lick to his neck before moving away and settling back. Atem's back arched painfully, his body rejecting the insertion.

Bakura pushed his way in, grunting as he pushed through the tight rim into the inviting warmth. He braced himself over Atem, slipping down onto his elbows. He let a groan, staring down at his rival's dribbly and pained face. How strange it was to see the former ruler of Egypt under him like this... He pushed in further, ignoring the hurt groan from Atem. It felt too good, too warm, too tight.

Atem's hole squeezed around his cock in all the right ways. Bakura panted harshly, stilling himself once he was fully sheathed.

Atem's muscles clenched around the offending object, his entire body tensing up. He let out a stifled whine, glaring at Bakura and grappling onto his shoulders to stop any brash movement. He let out a withering breath.

"Relaaax," Marik said, from somewhere at the back, behind Bakura. Atem couldn't see him but glares over Bakura's shoulder anyway.

How was he supposed to relax?! With this thing inside of him it was impossible.

Bakura pushed out with a slow pace, pushing back in. Both dismayed and relishing the tightness. He frowned at the resistance from the tensed muscle when going back in. He massaged at Atem's rigid sides.

"Seriously," Bakura panted out, leaning down so he was face to face with Atem. "He's right, if you don't relax you won't enjoy this at all."

Atem glared at him, shifting to relieve the pressure and making it worse; only pushing Bakura in deeper. He gasped, scratching at Bakura's back painfully.

"Relax?" Atem huffed out, stilling his hips. He tried not to look up at Bakura whose eyes were lusty and glazed over. "That's hardly possible."

Despite that, Atem tried his best, steadying his breathing and attempting to relax his muscles whilst Bakura continued to massage his side.

Soon, Bakura was rocking shallowly in and out, his head thrown forward. Atem's legs tightened over Bakura's hips, pushing him closer. It was still gentle, stung when he moved too quickly but Atem was finally seeing the point in all of this. Maybe it did feel good.

Atem's eyes were firm shut, moaning as Bakura moved into him, pressing up inside of him. He felt Bakura jump and yelp, breaking the calm rhythm. Atem's eyes snapped open to find Marik's arms wrapped around Bakura's chest, tweaking at his nipples.

"Will you not?" Bakura hissed, sounding breathless. His pace came to a stop, trying to elbow Marik away from him. Bakura was pushed forward until his chest was flat against Atem's, trapping Atem's sensitive erection between them. "Hey, stop!"

Marik laughed, manhandling Bakura still. Atem heard the unmistakable sound of the lotion cap being clicked off and Bakura struggling without much strength. Atem rolled his hips and his eyes, he wondered if the chase was all just another part of it for them.

Bakura's body shot forward, forcing him deeper into Atem who moaned. Marik was grunting, pushing his lubed up cock into Bakura's tight, unprepped backside. Bakura screeched, grabbing hard onto Atem's shoulders and burying his head into Atem's neck.

"Keh...hehehe... Why should I? You like this." Marik gripped Bakura's hips, thrusting into him a bit too roughly considering Bakura's unprepared-ness. Atem stroked the back of Bakura's head empathetically, knowing how much it hurt. He tried to glare at Marik, only managing to look dishevelled. "You two've had your fun, let me have mine."

Marik thrusts didn't falter, his punishing pace plunging Bakura forwards and into Atem, causing moans to erupt in a chorus. Atem rocked his hips, eyes shutting in euphoria. He grabbed his erection, stroking it in time with the unforgiving pace, the other hand grabbing up at Marik, pulling him down for a bruising kiss.

Bakura sucked at his neck, hitting Atem's prostate each time he was driven into him. Moaning close to Atem's ear, each sound going straight to the pharaoh's cock which was leaking and throbbing in hand.

Marik bit at his lips, grunting and rocking roughly. He lapped at Atem's lips before plunging his tongue into the others mouth, muffling Atem's desperate moans.

Marik's thrusts continued to wrack through their bodies, driving them closer and closer to the point of no return. Atem lapped at the invading tongue, gripping at Bakura's back. He could feel heat pool in his gut.

"I can't--... Not much longer--" Atem tried to make out past the breathlessness from both the thrusting from Bakura and Marik's demanding lips.

Bakura was biting at his chest now, rubbing circles around his nipples as he's forced further into Atem's body. Marik leant back, drool dripping down his chin, which he poked his tongue out and licked up. Panting hard onto Atem's face as he thrust into Bakura's body.

Atem let out a startling cry, throwing his head back and climaxing. He grabbed hard onto the other two, pulled them harder towards him as he rode off his orgasm. Cum spurted onto his and Bakura's stomach, shooting out, leaving him panting and exhausted.

He kissed Marik once more, stroking Bakura's hair before pushing them off him and settling onto the blankets. They continued to rustle around but Atem didn't glance over their way, already half asleep.

He fell into a much deserved slumber as the sun rose.

.

"Oh good god!" Ryou exclaimed, rushing out the taxi with Yugi in tow. He ran toward Malik who was staring pointedly at the car toppled into the ditch.

75 miles from Domino, Malik had followed the GPS he'd had installed into Marik phone in the case of an emergency. There, he found the phone dead and tossed onto the grass. He didn't know the exact license plate of Sugoroku's car, but he bet money on the toppled car being it.

Guilt racked through him, he accepted the hug offered by his friends.

"It's all my fault," Malik sniffed, turning his back towards the wreck. "I shouldn't have let him go, I shouldn't have even suggested this trip. He probably went on a rampage and forced them to let him drive."

Yugi shook his head, staring up at Malik with a determined look. "It's not your fault, Malik," he said with finality.

"Yeah," Ryou agreed, "I don't think Marik could overpower both Bakura and Atem. Besides, we don't know if Marik even was driving yet, for all we know they pulled over to stop, went a bit too far and crashed."

Malik swallowed, finally letting himself release the stress building up in his being. "I suppose that's true." But still, he wholeheartedly knew Marik had at least something to do with it. The call had been jarring.

Yugi and Malik stepped and assessed the car's damage as Ryou went to pay the bountiful taxi fare.

"Well, it's not too bad," Yugi said, looking down at the car. He was lucky his Gramps didn't drive around much anymore, somehow he had the feeling it wouldn't be as smooth sailing as before. "I mean, it can't be if they've just crashed and left."

That was another thing, Atem, Bakura and Marik were nowhere in sight. No trail of blood showing where they might've gone off too.

"It's dented on it's side and the rear view mirror is gone," Malik said, a tinge of regretfulness over his voice. He sent Yugi a guilty look. "I checked the boot; they took blankets, bag clothes and the cooler box filled with J2O, not the one with food."

Yugi looked puzzled, staring down at the car. Now that was strange...

"I guess they didn't check. I told the guy we'd need picking up in an hour, by the way." Ryou popped up behind them, assessing the car himself. "No blood?"

"Uh, no blood," Marik said. Ryou nodded at the confirmation.

"Wait, look!" Yugi pointed into the distance, gaining all their attention. "Smoke! Coming from that field."

Sure enough, there was a weak trail of smoke rising from a field that looked to be a few fields across. None of them were that chuffed to be walking so far so early in the morning but they squished it down.

"That's our best bet to where they are..." Yugi said, trying to sound enthusiastic but he hated cross country walking. "Let's go."

.

Atem startled awake to the sound of bickering, opening his eyes and blearily seeing Bakura and Marik rough housing. Naked. Not a single shred of fabric on either of them.

Atem flushed, blinking and found his memories crashing back to him. Oh god, they'd really... done it, last night? He processed his own naked state and sighed, he was sore all over. He concluded that they definitely had.

"Don't do that next time! That fucking hurt!" Bakura said, whacking Marik wherever he could reach. His face was florid in anger.

"Kehehehe... Next time?" Marik said back. Poking Bakura's side and blocking the hits. Bakura yelled and didn't let up the punches, not until he flinched when his hips met a certain position. "What? Sore?"

Atem lied back and took a deep breath. It was way too early for this. The sun hit his shut eyes and he snapped them open. Now that he thought about it, was it early? Probably not. It was about 4 AM when they finally set up camp, god knows when they actually slept.

He shook his head, trying to zone out the noise, savouring the feel of sun rays hitting his naked skin. His eyes fell again, ready for a few hours more sleep.

The noise kept distracting him though, trying to hone in on whatever Bakura and Marik's argument had shifted too. Atem listen more closely, forgetting sleep, he could also hear the distant singing of birds.

.

"Atem! Bakura! Marik!"

.

Wait... That wasn't birds.

Once again, Atem's eyes snapped open and he sat up. Flinching when he found that he too was sore. He nudged the two bodies by his side, who temporarily halted their fighting to look at him. In the silence he could hear it louder. So much so that it was undeniable.

"Do you hear that?" Atem asked, straining his ears. The other two stopped and listened. "That's Yugi..."

"And Malik and my our little Ryou," Marik said, sending Bakura a testing look.

"Don't call him that," Bakura snapped, hitting Marik on the chest. He looked down and assessed them all, the state of the blanket, the state of Atem's neck, their nakedness. "Fucking shit, they must be out looking for us."

They rushed out the den, grabbing the blankets as they went, rolling them up to conceal any left over fluids. Gathering up their dirtied clothes left strewn around from last night. They flocked to the pile of bags they'd left near the fire, which still hadn't gone out yet. Atem and Bakura tried to conceal their limp.

They grabbed at the clothes bag emptying the new clothes onto the ground and grabbing their respective outfits, stuffing the old clothes, along with the quilts, back into the bag.

Once they all looked good as new, Malik's form appeared, climbing over a hedge into their field waving over the other two with him. Atem waved and watched them run over.

"Atem," Yugi said, hugging him warmly. Atem returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around Yugi, glad that he wasn't too angry. "Why do you smell like that..?" Yugi asked, nose scrunched up. Atem's blood ran a little cold. "No, it doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're okay! What happened?"

"Yugi," Atem said, happy to finally have some sane company. He glanced up at the others to find them sharing their reunions not so sweetly; Marik was reeled over like he'd been hit, Bakura had the face of a told off child. "Let's sit down for this."

They all sat around the dying fire. Watching Atem when he cleared his throat.

"As you know, hours into our road trip, we crashed--"

"It was Marik!" Bakura pointed, gaining everyone's attention. Atem frowned, sitting down and guessing Bakura was explaining, then. Marik sat back like he was proud of himself. "It was Marik's turn to drive--"

"What?" Malik hissed, cutting over him.

"What I said," Bakura replied, sounding snarky, "It was Marik's turn. I wake up and see he's swerving around the road like a mad man. A terrible driver--"

"What?" Malik said again, sending Marik and Bakura a harsh look. Marik shrugged. Everyone watched on.

"Look, you can sugarcoat it, whatever you want, but he is an atrocious driver--"

"Because he can't drive!" Malik yelled, stood up now and glowering over the three Yami's.

"What?" Bakura said this time, gears all turning into place. Atem also sighed in understanding.

"Um... Malik?" Yugi said, tugging on the edge of his hoodie to get his attention. Since no one else moved to calm him down, the responsibility fell onto him. "At least they're all okay. That's what really matters."

"Well they did crash the car," Ryou said, sounding unfazed by the rising tempers. Yugi nudged him in the chest, Ryou shrugged his shoulders and continued anyway. "What? They did."

"You allowed Marik to drive a car! You endangered your own lives as well as many others! I'm seriously ashamed of you both."

Malik upped and stomped away. Atem and Bakura sat dumbfounded.

"Wish we could stay and talk, I really do," Marik sent them a cocky look, sounding ever so unconvincing. "But I should be leaving." He span on his heel and scooted off after Malik.

The remaining four exchanged a terse look between.

"We should get going," Yugi said, grabbing Atem's wrist. He motioned for them to pick up the bags and the cooler box, which between Bakura and Atem they gathered up everything. "The taxi's probably waiting."

They followed after the two blonds.

"Are you limping?" Ryou asked, a while into the walk. Bakura gulped and tried to cover it up better. Ryou tilted his head and assessed the man.

"Um. No," Bakura said.

"We got bashed around a bit in the crash," Atem explained over him, catching Yugi's attention too. Luckily he'd been smart enough to begin thinking up a cover story when he'd heard Yugi's calling.

"Where did the marks on your neck come from, Atem?" Yugi said worriedly, Ryou glanced around to look too. Bakura sent him a panicked look, Atem was powerless to do anything else but return it. A look of realisation passed Ryou's face and he flushed. Yugi still looked oblivious.

Atem splutters in reply. Very un-pharaoh-like.

.


End file.
